new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
SpingeBill
Spingebill is the 30th fighter in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance - "I can see you through this little window..." Spingebill says the entrance's name, as he peeks through a white hole and jumps onto the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B - SpongeBong Spingebill blows a slow-moving bong-bubble that stuns any opponent it comes across (holding B makes the stun last longer). Double tapping B will have Bill use the bong directly, which takes a bit of time, but slightly buffs his attack as well as release a smoke cloud that hurts nearby opponents. Side B - Make-Believe Avenger Spingebill dons a christmas-esq appearance and does a winter-related attack: * Tapping it makes him shoot a snowflake that doesn't do very much. * Holding B will freeze any projectile that comes close-enough to Spingebill, then sends it back in the direction it came from. * Holding B and then releasing it will summon a snowball, which freezes an opponent it comes across. Up B - "I've Got Diarrhea!": Spingebill sits on a toilet, then defecates to propel himself upward, along with spawning a stink cloud that harms opponents. It behaves differently if used midair or on the ground: * Using it on the ground will have the toilet travel alongside Bill, with the stink cloud appearing where and when Bill's toilet disappears. * Using it in the air will have the toilet fall after the attack is initiated, which can damage & bury opponents. The stink cloud appears where the attack was initiated. Down B - Mr. Krabs' Satanic Map Spingebill shows Mr. Krabs' map, which stuns the opponent for a few seconds from the contents inside. The opponent can shake to get out early, but that would spawn Mr. Krab's to fling the opponent towards Spingebill, allowing for an easy combo. Opponents who put up with the stun will be "traumatized", and slowly receive damage for 5 seconds (though it doesn't make them flinch). Final Smash - "What? I gotta have my brain food!" Spingebill says the quote the FS is named after, then flips off the light, and when it turns on the stage will be transformed into a virtual hellscape for 9 seconds, as very fast and obnoxious music plays. Various things can happen here... * HAMBUGAHS will horizontally zip across the stage to deal minor damage. * Mr. Krabs' laugh will stun anyone in it's radius. * Towers of Cheese will pop up from the bottom of the screen to deal heavy damage. The Final Smash ends with a giant Cheese Wand, which deals massive damage to anyone in it's radius, and afterwards the light is flipped off again and the stage returns to normal. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: “SHIT!" * KO Sound 2: "Fucking--!" * Star KO Sound: *Heavily distorted scream--* * Screen KO: "AaaaaH!" Taunts * Up Taunt: *Laughs demonically* * Side Taunt: "I don't give a flying fuck!" * Down Taunt: *Takes out a mirror as he turns red* "Am I a pretty girl?" Lawl Food - Nasty Patty Sometimes when Spongebob eats it he'll say "The NASTY Patty!~" Victory Options * Victory Option 1: *Laughs evily* * Victory Option 2: "...This is death." * Victory Option 3: *Is seen lying on the floor with Patrick, doing drugs* "We toked hard." Lose Pose Spingebill sits on the ground, his arms (possibly) crossed and his back facing the screen. Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - Yells "Stepping on the Beach!" * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Says "Fucking Die!" and shoots the opponent two times with a handgun * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - Shouts "THERE'S A BOMB STRAPPED" before exploding Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Youtube Poop Category:Villain Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:All-Around Category:UnHuman Category:Nickelodeon Category:Male Category:The Ocean Category:Adults Category:00's Category:Grappler Category:Glass Cannon